


Strays

by KJmom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJmom/pseuds/KJmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three's a crowd... or maybe three's company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strays

**Author's Note:**

> For secretlypadfoot who demanded fluffiness and was kind enough to give me a prompt... 'strays'. See? I posted it, just for you. Not beta'd (all mistakes are mine and mine alone). And, I will admit to feeling much like Severus when both of my kids join us in our full size bed. *sigh*

Harry mumbled in his sleep, and tried to wriggle even closer to Severus.

Severus barely contained a growl of frustration. On one side of him, Harry was buried almost underneath him, and on the other, their cat was firmly lodged against his side.

Every night it was the same. Both of his bedmates slept peacefully, while he fought for just a few hours of barely adequate rest. Just once, one bloody night, he longed to have the bed all to himself again.

For just a moment, Severus considered slinging one of the clingy beasts to the floor. How had he come to share his bed with two cover-stealing, bed-hogging strays?

Then, Harry smiled softly, obviously wrapped tightly in the embrace of a delightful dream, and pressed a gentle kiss to Severus' chest. Directly after that, the cat began to purr, the vibrations of which calmed Severus considerably.

Yes, Severus did sometimes wish for a bed of his own. But, he knew how cold and lonely that would be.

With one arm Severus drew Harry closer, and with the other, he rubbed the cat. Sleep was a long time coming, just like every night, but when it did come, he was flanked by two warm bodies.


End file.
